


Tota re perspecta

by mzu_2



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коулман Риз - нормальный человек, такой же, как вы или я. Вот только Готэм - это не лучшее место для нормальных людей. Или наоборот? Написано для WTF Nolanverse на ЗФБ 2014. Бета - Ria-na. Tota re perspecta (лат.) - приняв все во внимание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tota re perspecta

Когда Коулман Риз учился в Стэнфорде, у него был четкий план на ближайшие двадцать лет. Не в деталях, конечно, но в общих чертах он знал, что будет много и тяжело работать, чтобы к сорока зарабатывать чуть больше миллиона в год, выкупить дом в пригороде, жениться и завести не меньше двух детей. Так жил его отец, так жили все в Хэмптонсе.  
Иногда, впрочем, Коулман представлял работу pro bono сутками напролет, тесную городскую квартирку и спасенных им от несправедливого приговора людей, которым не хватало денег на серьезные юридические фирмы. Эта фантазия приносила ему моральное удовлетворение, но в глубине души все же всерьез он такой вариант не рассматривал.  
У судьбы, как всегда, оказались иные планы. После окончания Стэнфорда Коулман вернулся в родной Нью-Йорк и пять лет проработал в отделе сопровождения слияний и поглощений «Эрнст энд Эллис». За это время собрал себе довольно приличное резюме и завел нужное количество полезных связей, но понял — он хороший юрист, однако настоящей звездой ему не стать. Не хватало то ли харизмы, то ли умения правильно разговаривать с нужными людьми, то ли удачи, а скорее всего — и того, и другого, и третьего.  
Иногда это царапало его самолюбие, но царапины эти достаточно быстро излечивались работой семь дней в неделю, да еще глотком виски со льдом по воскресеньям. О своем плане Риз с некоторых пор вспоминал редко и с изрядным смущением. Впрочем, как он утешал себя, испытывать иллюзии в юности — это нормально.  
А потом у «Эрнст энд Эллис» появился новый клиент — готэмская «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис»: корпорация всерьез начала возвращение в военную промышленность. Эрнст сказал Ризу:  
— Покажешь, на что ты способен, и можно подумать о том, чтобы сделать тебя младшим партнером.  
Это был действительно великолепный шанс, который нельзя было упускать. Риз не колебался ни минуты, решая переехать в Готэм.  
Город оказался… странным. Он одновременно похож и не похож на Нью-Йорк. Вроде бы, такой же мегаполис, но темнее, холоднее, неуютнее. «Хватит ныть, — убеждал себя Риз. — Это просто февраль, в феврале не бывает уютных городов».  
А потом ныть стало некогда, потому что работы здесь было по горло. И Риз… не то чтобы прижился, но — привык. Жизнь в знакомом ритме «работа — дом — работа» оправдывала себя: его команда блестяще проводила самые сложные сделки. Уильям Эрл, председатель совета директоров, был доволен работой своих юристов, а это значит, что доволен был и Эрнст. В короткие приезды Риза в Нью-Йорк намеки на грядущее повышение становились все прозрачнее.  
Пожалуй, если бы не это, Риз бы не задержался в Готэме. Первое впечатление не обмануло: город оказался мрачным, темным и коррумпированным насквозь. Иногда Коулману казалось, что он находится на съемках «Крестного отца», которые никак не кончатся.  
Только за тот год, что он работал на готэмскую корпорацию, случились две крупные войны криминальных группировок. Во время одной из них расстреляли ресторан, где любили ужинать старшие менеджеры «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис». Несколько раз Коулман видел в здании корпорации людей, которые никак не могли там быть — татуировки, золотые цепи, толпа телохранителей вокруг. Главного ревизора города судили за получение взятки в тридцать миллионов долларов, но посадить не успели — машину расстреляли вместе с охраной. Самое чудовищное, что это никого не удивило.  
— Да бросьте, мистер Риз, это Готэм, — слышал он от всех подряд, начиная от своего риэлтора и заканчивая Уильямом Эрлом.  
Риз — специалист по слияниям и поглощениям, его мир — мир ненормированного рабочего дня, конференс-коллов, многомиллиардных контрактов. Мир блестяще образованных людей, дорогих костюмов, хорошего виски. Ризу нет, не должно быть дела до этого города. И он закрывает глаза на то, что творится за пределами верхних этажей башни «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».  
Тем более что воскресает фактический держатель контрольного пакета акций, а это означает много, очень много головной боли для всех юристов корпорации. И все же вокруг царит какое-то странное, непонятное оживление. Спустя несколько дней Риз наконец с удивлением находит определение происходящему: возвращению Брюса Уэйна искренне рады.  
Виктор Каттер по прозвищу Лаки, возглавляющий отдел по связям с общественностью, — с Ризом они знакомы еще по юридической школе, и, пожалуй, если подумать, именно от Лаки Риз услышал когда-то название «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» впервые — коренной готэмец, пытается ему объяснить:  
— Слушай, это же Уэйн. Уэйны и Готэм – это…  
Лаки размахивает руками. В правой у него зажат свежий «Готэм Таймс» с описанием очередной выходки миллиардера.  
Риз понимает, что ничего не понимает, но, в конце концов, ему платят не за это.  
Уэйн продолжает кутить, корпорация — расширяться, а Риз — работать на свое партнерство. 

* * *

О событиях в Нэрроуз Коулман узнает из утренних выпусков новостей. То ли теракт, то ли просто инфраструктура трущобного района достигла крайней стадии износа, еще неизвестно, но Ризу, в общем, все равно. «Это же Готэм», — говорит он себе.  
Намного больше его тревожит новость о том, что Брюс Уэйн, напившись, сжег свое поместье, что, с точки зрения Риза, чересчур даже для безмозглого миллиардера. Не то чтобы Коулману было дело до самого Уэйна, но это катастрофа для курса акций, особенно после прошедшего накануне размещения дополнительного выпуска, который они так долго готовили.  
По дороге на работу Риз просматривает новостную ленту «Блумберга» и убеждается в своей правоте: в Гонконге и Лондоне курс обвалился на семь и девять процентов соответственно. Но, к его удивлению, Готэмская биржа словно не заметила скандала — курс колебался, но падать, очевидно, не собирался.  
— В Готэме снисходительны к людям с фамилией Уэйн, — разводит руками Кобб, тоже уроженец Нью-Йорка, когда они поднимаются в лифте на совещание.  
Совещание спешное, его созывают буквально за час до начала. Повестка звучит громко: «Фундаментальные изменения стратегических планов "Уэйн Энтерпрайзис"». Очевидно, связанные с итогами вчерашних торгов.  
Когда они входят в конференц-зал, Коулман спотыкается на ровном месте: в кресле Эрла сидит смутно знакомый пожилой афроамериканец.  
— Добрый день, господа, — говорит он. — Произошли некоторые… изменения.  
— Люциус? — нерешительно спрашивает Фредерикс, один из старейших членов совета директоров. — Твои полномочия…  
— Владелец компании счел уместным сменить руководство, Альфред, — отвечает тот. — Я думаю, вы вот-вот получите официальное уведомление.  
И, как по команде, корпоративный смартфон Риза вибрирует, судя по тому, как достают телефоны остальные, почту получают все одновременно. Коулман открывает письмо и застывает.  
Фундаментальные изменения действительно оказываются фундаментальными. Благодаря письму же Коулман вспоминает, наконец, имя: Фокс. Люциус Фокс. В памяти всплывает что-то, связанное с наукой, какими-то сверхсложными и никому не нужными прототипами…  
Он думает об этом, пока вместе с остальными садится за стол. И отчетливо понимает, что не видит и половины подковерной игры.  
Эрл разгневан, директора ощутимо колеблются, но Коулман видел достаточно поглощений и переворотов, чтобы не распознать очередной.  
— Я скупил большинство акций. Через благотворительные фонды, тресты и так далее.  
Голос Уэйна на громкой связи насмешлив, а сама схема, которую он описывает… на грани фола, верно, но все же законна.  
— Детали совершенно неважны, потому как… Самое главное — у моей компании обеспеченное будущее.  
Это совершенно не вяжется с образом беззаботного и вечно не выспавшегося после очередного загула миллиардера. «Кто-то надоумил золотого мальчика Готэма? — лихорадочно думает Риз. — Но…»  
Что-то не так во всей этой истории. Что-то очень сильно не так, но сейчас хорошо бы понять, что новое руководство думает об «Эрнст энд Эллисе» и не рассматривает ли возможность ухода к другой консалтинговой фирме.  
И еще необходимо разобраться, что теперь со структурой владения компанией, поднять уставные документы, убедиться, что им не грозит какой-нибудь безумный иск…  
Коулман обдумывает планы на ближайшее будущее, а заодно присматривается к Фоксу. И оказывается приятно удивлен и компетентностью, и мягкой интеллигентностью нового председателя совета директоров. К концу совещания напряжение ощутимо убывает, а многие, особенно из числа старших членов совета, откровенно улыбаются.  
Когда они расходятся, Риз слышит краем уха одобрительное ворчание Фредерикса:  
— По крайней мере, у младшего Уэйна хватило ума сделать хороший выбор.  
«Это же Готэм», — привычно вздыхает про себя Риз.

* * *

«Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» активно интересуется Азией. До сих пор корпорация словно жила в девятнадцатом столетии, сохраняя производственные площадки едва ли не в черте города. Но как корпоративный юрист Риз прекрасно знает цену «социальной ответственности» и прочим модным концепциям.  
Перенос производства в Азию обещает удвоить прибыль, и его команда не щадит себя. Они отсыпались в перелетах и работали по восемнадцать часов в сутки. Ризу это привычно, он знает и любит такую жизнь. Наконец соглашение с «Индиан армор маньюфакчуринг» заключено, и Риз знает, что условия для «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» выгодны. Сейчас он испытывает знакомую уверенность и даже гордость за свою работу. Впрочем, шестизначный бонус тоже вполне достойное вознаграждение.  
На очереди перспективный гонконгский консорциум, но сегодня они отмечают завершение индийской сделки. Из панорамного окна элитного ресторана открывается вид на ночной Готэм. Приглушенный джаз, хороший алкоголь, негромкие разговоры.  
Это обычный корпоративный прием, какие устраиваются в том же Нью-Йорке сотнями. И, пожалуй, впервые с того времени, как он живет здесь, Риз действительно не чувствует особой разницы между городами. За прошедший год в Готэме стало действительно… спокойнее.  
Риз думает, что, пожалуй, зря в Стэнфорде недолюбливал «Красавчика» Дента. Когда они были студентами, Харви его изрядно раздражал. И Риз не был удивлен, узнав, что тот решил специализироваться на уголовном праве: карьера в прокуратуре была прямой дорогой к должности мэра, а про справедливое и безопасное будущее для всех Дент еще в юридической школе мог говорить слишком искренне, чтобы ему верить.  
Однако Риз знает печальную статистику Готэма: тело предшественника Дента, Карла Финча, выловили из реки только спустя полтора месяца после исчезновения. А Дент не просто не побоялся занять эту должность, но и, в отличие от прошлого прокурора, действительно начал сажать бандитов десятками.  
«Что ж. Люди меняются», — великодушно думает Риз.  
Города меняются тоже. Это неуловимое ощущение носится в воздухе — несвойственное Готэму новое ощущение, что будущее будет лучше настоящего. Что, кажется, будущее будет безопаснее. И осторожно, аккуратно, с иронией, как и приличествует корпоративным юристам, но все же об этом говорят и сейчас. А еще «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» заканчивает восстановление городского монорельса, и все это хорошие, безопасные темы, ведь, конечно, все они горды работать здесь…  
Слишком много хорошего виски и слишком мало льда, да после многодневного аврала, делают свое дело: Коулмана ведет, он любит сейчас весь мир, работу, коллег и даже, наверное, Брюса Уэйна. Правда, любит недостаточно, чтобы не понимать, что он-таки изрядно пьян. Так что он вежливо прощается и выходит, думая, поймает ли он такси, — на улицах стало безопаснее с недавних пор, но все же час совсем поздний — когда за ним увязывается Лаки.  
И забалтывает, панибратски обнимая за плечо, уговаривает зайти в ближайший бар.  
— У мня… ме-ня брат в ин-же-нер-ном отделе, он знает, что гвр… го-во-рит.  
Здесь жарко и накурено, и рубашка липнет к телу, но бросать в этом притоне напившегося в хлам Лаки ему все же не позволяет совесть.  
— Лаки, прекрати, — вполголоса говорит Риз. — Давай, сейчас вызовем такси…  
— Ты подумай… Мы рбот… Ра-бо-та-ем на Бэтмена! Во!  
Лаки счастливо ухмыляется.  
Конечно, Риз слышал про готэмского мстителя — тот, когда появился, стал удобной заменой разговорам о погоде. Любая пауза теперь легко заполнялась «А вы слышали, что этой ночью…».  
Сам Риз испытывает сомнения в адекватности мстителя в костюме летучей мыши с самого начала, но ввязываться в пьяный спор из-за него совершенно не желает и терпеливо кивает:  
— Да-да, Лаки, конечно.  
Бармен подмигивает:  
— Тем, кто работает на Бэтмена, могу вызвать знакомого таксиста.  
Остаток вечера Риз помнит плохо, а весь следующий день мучается безобразным похмельем.  
Мельком увиденный мерзавец Лаки жизнерадостен и безмятежен.

* * *

А потом в окружающем Риза мире что-то ломается.  
Сделка с гонконгским «Л.С.Ай. Холдингс» становится его первым масштабным провалом. Месяцы перелетов, недосыпов, кропотливых проверок, с трудом построенных добрых отношений с партнерами — все летит псу под хвост. И ведь Коулман чувствовал, чувствовал, что что-то не так.  
Стискивая зубы, он анализирует причины провала и понимает две важные вещи. Первая — он слишком привык побеждать, а объемы сделки слишком застили ему глаза. Так бывает, он видел подобное не раз. Человеческий фактор, это… нормально.  
Но вдобавок осознает, что у него не было всей информации. Ему вспоминается Уэйн, демонстративно храпящий на встрече с Лау, — неужели тот еще тогда знал?  
Провал грызет Коулмана, не дает собраться и спокойно работать дальше. На работе он невнимателен, но Фокс всю неделю тоже занят, и поэтому эта рассеянность сходит Ризу с рук. Ночами Коулман ворочается в постели, по утрам через силу просматривает корпоративную почту. Официально-вежливые письма китайцев злят и расстраивают. «Нервы ни к черту, — думает он. — Хорошо бы взять выходной. Вот хотя бы в воскресенье».  
Утром воскресенья он обещает себе никуда не идти, а просто проспать весь день, или хотя бы ограничиться просмотром местных новостей. Суд над мафией уже идет, и Риз неожиданно для самого себя чувствует странно чистую, чуть ли не мальчишескую радость от того, что этих негодяев наконец-то посадят. Он даже начинает читать, — беллетристику, купленную еще в гонконгском аэропорту и так и не дочитанную, — но быстро засыпает. Когда он встает в следующий раз, часы показывают четыре.  
По телевизору идет экстренный выпуск. Джокер убил подражателя Бэтмена и требует, чтобы мститель сдался. Риз понимает, что, кажется, он слишком многое пропустил, пока мотался между Штатами и Китаем.  
Он лезет в интернет, читает новости, и ему кажется, что он в каком-то дурном сне. Фотографии Джокера — неужели этому городу было мало одного фрика — вызывают у него омерзение и…  
Риз закрывает браузер, наливает виски и думает: «На этот раз Готэм превзошел сам себя». Он прикладывает ледяной стакан к пылающему лбу, констатируя, что этот город еще безумнее, чем он полагал.  
«Господи боже, один невменяемый робингуд — еще ладно, но его злобный перевертыш — это уже перебор», — думает он. Что-то царапает, не дает сосредоточиться. Какая-то мысль ускользает снова и снова. Риз бездумно допивает виски одним глотком — алкоголь обжигает горло — и идет спать.  
Он просыпается ровно через три часа, осознав одну простую мысль: танк Бэтмена ему знаком. Потому что он его видел в отделе прикладной науки у… у Люциуса Фокса. Либо же ему все это просто привиделось в полуночном кошмаре — приходит вторая мысль.  
На следующий день он приезжает в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» чуть ли не на рассвете и поднимает всю, какую может найти, документацию по отделу прикладной науки. А найти он может мало, так мало, что собирает информацию буквально по крупицам. Начинает было составлять список отсутствующих отчетов, но на втором десятке пунктов бросает: проще перечислить то, что есть.  
Через несколько часов Коулман встает, пошатываясь, выходит из кабинета и идет в ближайший «Старбакс». Там берет кофе и долго сидит, невидяще глядя на улицу, где еще только заканчивается утренний час пик.  
Размеры… подлога? подмены? потрясают. Господи боже, целый отдел! Только в Готэме публичная компания могла скрыть такое, и если об этом узнают в Комиссии по ценным бумагам… Впрочем, дело даже не в Комиссии. Стоит узнать инвесторам, и цена акций рухнет мгновенно. Риз обхватывает голову руками, понимая, что на его рабочем столе судьба транснациональной корпорации.  
Кофе нисколько не проясняет голову, но Риз возвращается в свой кабинет и до самого вечера думает, анализирует, сравнивает.  
Дыра в бюджете чудовищна. То есть в абсолютном выражении — чудовищна. Как пишут в таких случаях журналисты, она размером с годовой бюджет какой-нибудь африканской страны; в процентах от операционной прибыли «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», возможно, дела обстоят не так уж и плохо, но размах… Некий сомнительный правительственный проект, на который отнесена львиная доля расходов, выглядит убедительно лишь до тех пор, пока Коулман не начинает сверять документы.  
«Я не в себе, — думает Риз. — Перенервничал из-за китайцев. Такого просто не может быть».  
Он проверяет все снова и снова. Сравнивает даты, подписи, номера документов. Он юрист, ему не надо взламывать сверхсекретные хранилища. В корпоративной отчетности можно прочитать намного больше, чем принято показывать в голливудских фильмах.  
Дыра остается на месте. Количество патентов — тоже. Риз не разбирается в технологических деталях, он проверяет, кто курирует интересующие его проекты. И раз за разом натыкается на две подписи.  
Представить, что председатель совета директоров Люциус Фокс мог связаться с фриком в маске летучей мыши почти невозможно. Но совершенно невозможно представить, что Уэйн, Брюс Уэйн, имеет к Бэтмену какое-то отношение. И Риз старательно не думает о том, кто именно скачет по ночам по крышам Готэма. Для себя останавливается на хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобной версии: Фокс работает с Бэтменом с личного разрешения Уэйна, и даже, возможно, именно Уэйн его в это и втянул. Это единственное разумное объяснение того, как могут быть связаны ночной фрик, бездельник-миллиардер и интеллигентный председатель совета директоров.  
Риза уже тошнит от кофе. И от «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» с ее карманным мстителем. На мгновение Ризу приходит в голову, что его клиент может иметь отношение не только к Бэтмену, но и к Джокеру, и Коулман с силой трет глаза, чтобы прогнать видение чудовищной рожи.  
Первое, что приходит ему в голову, — пойти в полицию. Или к Харви, чем черт не шутит. Вторая мысль — сколько он проживет после этого. Треп Лаки о том, что правоохранительные органы Готэма охотятся за Бэтменом лишь для проформы, он помнит.  
На следующее утро Коулман смотрит очередной экстренный выпуск новостей — судья Сурильо и комиссар Лоеб мертвы. Новость о том, что Джокер ввалился на званый вечер Уэйна за Харви Дентом, идет второй.  
Риз впервые думает, что даже должность партнера может оказаться недостаточной наградой за работу на такого клиента, как «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».

* * *

От кофеина Коулмана уже не просто тошнит — его качает, и сердце бьется так, что пару раз он думает, что точно будет инфаркт .  
И бессильная злость последних суток неожиданно трансформируется в нечто иное. «Если жизнь дает тебе лимон, сделай из него лимонад», — любит говорить Лаки. «Ну что же, почему нет, конце концов», — зло думает Коулман.  
Бессонная ночь принесла идею, которая чем дальше, тем больше нравится Ризу. Он знает, как сделать лимонад. И уехать с этим лимонадом из этого города. Шутка выходит так себе, это он понимает даже в своем нынешнем состоянии, но ничего не может с собой поделать: истерично смеется в мужском туалете. Потом умывается холодной водой и возвращается в свой кабинет, обдумывая детали.  
Если уж на то пошло, он просто не хочет ломать себе жизнь. Он вообще никому ничего не хочет ломать, да и не сломает. Уэйн баснословно богат, что для него сколько-то миллионов.  
Сам шантаж, может быть, штука и некрасивая, но он не студент, он опытный юрист и знает, что в жизни нет ни черного, ни белого, есть только оттенки серого. «Если бы все было понятно и однозначно, мы лишились бы работы», — думает он.  
Да и какой нормальный человек упустит такой шанс, если уж начистоту.  
Коулман набирает внутренний номер Фокса и просит о встрече, тот уточняет, не может ли это подождать, но Коулман твердо говорит: «Поверьте, вы сами не захотите откладывать». Он гордится собой: его голос не дрожит.  
Фокс соглашается, и Риз поднимается на верхний этаж.  
Люциус всем своим видом показывает, что занят, и Коулмана это злит. Во многом потому, что теперь он знает, чем в действительности тот занят в своем отделе.  
— Слушаю вас, мистер Риз, — говорит Фокс.  
— Я еще раз проверил сделку с «Л.С.Ай. Холдингс», — начинает Риз. — И… обнаружил нарушения.  
И вот теперь отступать уже некуда совсем, но он и не хочет отступать. Или, по крайней мере, старательно себя в этом убеждает. Ризу отчаянно не по себе, но его уже несет — отчасти от недосыпа и слишком большого количества кофеина, отчасти от злости за проваленную сделку с гонконгским холдингом, а еще от осознания собственного нахальства и размеров риска. Да, шантаж — это не то, чем стоило бы гордиться, в который раз повторяет себе он, но господи боже, эти люди устроили в Готэме карнавал фриков.  
И Риз говорит, говорит, говорит, для наглядности выкладывая на стол чертеж злосчастного танка.  
— Итак: ваш отдел разработок тратит огромные суммы, списывая их на сотовые для армии? Что вы теперь для него строите? Космический корабль?  
Он сейчас отчаянно блефует — это единственный чертеж, который у него есть, но Фокс не может этого знать наверняка. «Просто не может», — успокаивающе твердит Риз себе.  
— Я хочу, — говорит он, следя, чтобы голос не дрожал, но понимая, что он все же слишком торопится, почти тараторит, — десять миллионов долларов в год. До конца своей жизни.  
Фокс, конечно же, предпочтет откупиться. Даже если Уэйн напрямую связан с Бэтменом, тот не убивает, это все знают. Сознание Коулмана словно расщепляется: какая-то его часть до сих пор не может поверить, что это он, Коулман Риз, диктует свои условия председателю совета директоров одной из крупнейших транснациональных корпораций.  
«И ведь они оба нормальные люди, — отчаянно цепляется за эту мысль он. — Они с Уэйном допустили ошибку, но что такое для Уэйна десять миллионов долларов? Они предпочтут заплатить».  
Фокс смотрит на него внимательно, а потом его взгляд становится подчеркнуто доброжелательным, и у Риза холодеют руки, потому что он уже понимает, что проиграл, что не учел чего-то — именно с таким выражением лица Фокс обычно на рабочих встречах поднимает критические уязвимости контрактов.  
Но Риз все еще уверен: ни при каких обстоятельствах Уэйн не пойдет на то, чтобы предать гласности свой контакт с мстителем. Это разрушит и репутацию Фокса, и репутацию «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», не говоря уже о том, что как бы сильно ни застила готэмцам глаза любовь к Уэйнам, остается суд и закон, единый для всех. Ведь Уэйн связан, конечно же, связан с мстителем, цепляется Риз за эту версию.  
И только когда Фокс говорит: «Вы считаете, что ваш клиент…» — версия рассыпается окончательно. Слишком очевидно, что Фокс говорит не о всей корпорации.  
Только о конкретном человеке.  
— …один из самых богатых и влиятельных людей в мире, является тайным мстителем…  
Фокс произносит слова мягко, чуть ли не с жалостью, и от этого Риза колотит.  
— …который по ночам выбивает из преступников всю дурь голыми руками?  
Риз внутренне корчится. Нет. Этого не может быть. Он так не считает, он просто надеялся…  
— И вы хотите шантажировать этого человека?  
Фокс приподнимает бровь:  
— Удачи.  
«Это действительно Уэйн», — колотится мысль.  
Но это объясняет очень многое.  
Или, точнее, это объясняет все.  
Это понимание обрушивается на Риза, и все, на что его хватает, это подтолкнуть чертеж к Фоксу:  
— Это ваше. Возьмите.

* * *

Он не знает, что ему теперь делать. После разговора с Фоксом проходят сутки.  
Стоит вспомнить взгляд Люциуса, и внутри все корчится от стыда. Слова Фокса «Ваш клиент…» звучат в голове снова и снова, и от этого еще хуже.  
Когда Харви Дент объявляет о том, что Бэтмен решил сдаться, Риз не верит собственным ушам. Но вместе с удивлением приходит еще и спокойствие: вся эта история вот-вот закончится. Все наконец-то вернется в норму, и не будет больше глумящегося Джокера в новостях, новых трупов, экстренных выпусков «Готэм Таймс».  
А главное — лично ему, Ризу, больше ничего не понадобится делать. И слава богу, потому что он юрист, он не обязан заниматься всем этим, сумасшедший миллиардер — дело полиции и прокуратуры, на содержание которых он платит налоги, в конце концов.  
Он думает о том, что ребята Лаки не будут спать неделю после того, как Уэйн сознается.  
А еще сейчас, когда все почти закончилось, Риз против воли испытывает к Уэйну… Наверное, это можно было бы назвать сочувствием. Гигантские ресурсы, блестящее настоящее, прочное будущее — тот рискнул всем, чтобы стать мстителем. «Почему?» — думает Риз.  
Ответ «Потому что Уэйн — безумец» очевиден. Но Риз слишком опытный юрист и слишком давно живет в Готэме, чтобы верить в очевидные ответы. Ему не хочется об этом думать, но не думать он не может тоже. Уэйн мог быть каким угодно: беззаботным, эгоистичным, высокомерным. Да что там, судя по газетам, он не стеснялся использовать свое состояние на самые эксцентричные выходки. Но борьба с организованной преступностью — даже для человека, который увез на своей яхте всю труппу русского балета — это чересчур экзотическое хобби.  
Риз думает об этом, когда пресс-конференция начинается, но так и не находит ответа. А через четверть часа, когда она заканчивается, Риз силится криво ухмыльнуться, но у него дрожат губы.  
«Разумеется. Это же Готэм. Господи боже, в этом городе есть хотя бы один нормальный человек? Чего ждать от Уэйна, если прокурор города объявляет "Я — Бэтмен!"?»  
А еще грызет мысль: Дент жертвует собой, прикрывая… кого? Знает ли он, кто такой Бэтмен на самом деле? «Почему, — думает Риз, прижимаясь горячим лбом к холодному оконному стеклу и глядя на сумрачную улицу, — Харви жертвует собой ради Уэйна? Почему вместо того чтобы посадить Бэтмена и найти Джокера силами полиции, Харви так подставляется?».  
Следующие сутки проходят для Коулмана как во сне. Собственно, отчасти это ожидаемо: так мало он не спал даже во время подготовки к экзамену на адвоката. Но еще, несмотря на недосып, кофеин и головную боль, привычный страх перерождается в нечто новое. Риз чувствует — чуть ли не впервые в жизни не размышляет, не взвешивает и не оценивает, но чувствует: вот-вот произойдет что-то, по-настоящему страшное.  
После ночи, когда у него так и не получается выспаться, — стоило ему задремать, и во сне приходила такая жуть, что он просыпался, холодея от ужаса, — он две или три минуты неподвижно смотрит на темный экран телевизора, прежде чем включить новости.  
Поначалу он не понимает, почему пепелище какого-то склада показывают в новостях. И лишь когда начинается повтор экстренного выпуска, прикусывает губу до боли: Джокер добрался до Харви Дента. И Уэйн-Бэтмен никому не помог.  
У журналистов нет информации, и Коулман открывает браузер. Все ссылки ведут не на серьезные новостные порталы, а на микроблоги. Не то чтобы Риз хорошо знает эту часть интернета, — у него банально никогда не хватало времени на эти глупости — но других источников информации у него нет. В сообщениях много чуши и мерзостей, но все же Риз узнает главное: Дент жив, но изувечен. Везде дублируется твит то ли пожарного, то ли врача скорой. От нечеткой фотографии Риза чуть не выворачивает.  
«Красавчик Харви», — вспоминает Риз студенческое прозвище Дента. И думает: «Нет больше красавчика Харви».  
А еще множество твитов посвящено Бэтмену: где он был? почему не спас? что собирается делать теперь? Риз читает эти несерьезные обрывочные сообщения, в которых строка тегов длиннее основного текста. И в этом списке тегов все чаще повторяется один и тот же: #ктоследующий.  
«Кто следующий», — повторяет про себя Коулман.  
Идти в прокуратуру нет смысла: они не защитили Дента, не защитят и его.  
Ему нельзя ошибиться еще раз так, как он ошибся с Фоксом.  
Риз трет глаза, думает о Готэме. Думает о себе.  
Ему под тридцать. Вся жизнь еще впереди. Его ждет карьера — очевидно не блестящая, однако вполне пристойная. Но, кажется, впервые с первых курсов университета, Риз думает о том, насколько все же глупо и бессмысленно то, чем он занимается.  
Неделями спать по несколько часов в сутки, проводить выходные на работе. В Нью-Йорке у него были подружки, такие же, как он сам, юристы «Эрнст энд Эллис». Но когда он принимал решение о переезде в Готэм, он даже не задумался о них. Все, что у него было, — это работа. Лишние пара-тройка процентов в контракте, довольные «жирные коты», чуть иные цифры в годовом балансе под красивым корпоративным логотипом. Стоили ли они шести с лишним лет его жизни?  
Риз думает про искалеченного Дента. Тот ошибался, прикрывая Бэтмена, но он делал важное и нужное дело, медленно выводя Готэм из трясины. Дента запомнят. Что запомнят о самом Ризе?  
Он не питает иллюзий — где он и где Харви Дент. Коулман не так харизматичен, не так смел. Наедине с собой в этом можно себе признаться. Значит ли это, что он готов не жить, а существовать все следующие шестьдесят, или сколько уж ему отмерено, лет?  
Риза колотит. Он вспоминает тот свой детский план с работой pro bono, — пусть наивный, пусть рискованный — и впервые Ризу кажется, что тогда, на старших курсах, он выбрал неправильно.  
Но сейчас у него есть шанс все исправить.  
Риз не любит этот город. Он вспоминает свою клятву адвоката, но тут же морщится: хватит. Дело не в клятве, дело даже не в законе — у него появляется привкус желчи во рту, когда он думает, сколько раз он, как и все корпоративные юристы, соблюдая букву закона, нарушали его дух.  
Но еще он думает, что у него есть шанс что-то исправить. Послужить, наконец, людям.  
У Риза захватывает дух, но это не страх. Это понимание, сколько всего еще понадобится сделать и скольким рискнуть.  
Мысль о партнерстве приходит даже не второй и не третьей, а десятой, и не вызывает у него никаких эмоций. Это партнерство кажется ему сейчас мелким, неважным. Риз с изумлением вспоминает себя полуторагодовой давности: неужели он всерьез мог решить, что это достойная цель?  
А потом понимает, что да, мог. Коулман чувствует себя человеком, проснувшимся от долгого муторного кошмара. Ему понадобилось прожить полтора года в Готэме, чтобы понять, что в действительности важно. «Какая ирония», — думает он.  
Решение находится быстро и легко.  
Риз набирает номер Лаки.  
— Виктор? Ты ведь знаком с Симмонсом? Ведущим вечернего выпуска «Готэм ньюс»?

* * *

Переговоры занимают мало времени. Риз равнодушно смотрит на то, как вспыхивают глаза журналиста, когда тот наконец верит, что Коулман действительно знает, кто такой Бэтмен. Риз пытается было объяснить, почему он идет не в полицию и не в прокуратуру, но тот нетерпеливо отмахивается:  
— Да-да, мистер Риз, конечно, я вас прекрасно понимаю.  
«Ни черта ты не понимаешь», — думает Коулман. Но, в действительности, это неважно.  
Важно лишь то, что люди заслуживают спокойного безопасного города. Что случайных прохожих перестанут убивать, вешать на фасаде прокуратуры, взрывать, травить. Потому что именно ради этого и нужен закон, служение которому когда-то выбрал Риз.  
— Сначала будет анонс, — предупреждает Симмонс.  
Риз нервничает, но соглашается. Симмонс — профессионал, а Риз привык доверять профессионалам, хотя и не ждет ничего хорошего от горячей линии. Какая-то часть его сознания — разумная часть, все еще иногда возвращающая — шепчет, что Риз теряет сейчас все, что сейчас он своими руками уничтожает свою жизнь и свои перспективы. «Но ведь как раз в этом смысл — поступать правильно, несмотря ни на что. Верно?» — спрашивает он себя и со спокойной уверенностью чувствует: «Да. Верно».  
Риз мысленно прокручивает в голове возможные вопросы, пытается придумать короткие понятные ответы, которые невозможно интерпретировать двусмысленно. Он никогда не работал в суде, не готовил свидетелей к допросу, а сейчас таким неподготовленным свидетелем станет он сам.  
Первый же звонящий спрашивает:  
— Сколько вам заплатят за настоящее имя Бэтмена?  
Риз не знает, что ответить — из всех возможных вариантов именно этот ни разу не приходил ему в голову. А потом он горько думает: «Десять миллионов долларов в год. До конца моей жизни». Сейчас тот Риз, что сидел в кабинете Люциуса Фокса, кажется ему невероятно далеким и непонятным. Звонок заканчивается, и Риз так и не успевает ничего сказать.  
— Харви Дент не сдал Бэтмена маньяку. Думаете, вы умнее его? — говорит другой звонящий.  
«Эффектным ходом, — думает Риз, — было бы рассказать о том, что мы с Харви были знакомы в Стэнфорде». Но сейчас ему претят эффектные ходы. И Риз говорит то, что чувствует:  
— Думаю, если сейчас спросить Дента, он жалеет.  
— Мы, кстати, желаем ему выздоровления. Видит бог, он нам нужен, — говорит очень серьезно Симмонс. И поощрительно улыбается:  
— Следующий звонок.  
Коулман почти уверен, что все идет хорошо. И все действительно идет хорошо, пока спустя пять или шесть обычных вопросов не звучит новый голос.  
— Так значит, мистер Риз хочет выполнить условия моего скромного предложения?  
Симмонс перестает улыбаться:  
— Кто это?  
Но Коулман уже знает, кто это. И ему становится страшно. Так страшно, как не было никогда в жизни, наверное, даже в детстве он не боялся буки в шкафу, но сейчас эта ставшая реальностью бука говорит, отвратительно растягивая гласные:  
— Если Коулман Риз не умрет через шестьдесят минут, я взорву больницу.  
Пугает не сама угроза, а вот эта ирреальность зла — словно все фильмы ужасов, которые он видел когда-то, оказались документальными. Запредельная, нечеловеческая жуть. «И вот с этим Уэйн сталкивается каждый раз?» — бьется в голове мысль, когда его буквально выволакивают из студии люди комиссара Гордона.  
Его тащат по коридорам и запихивают в бронированный — он хочет надеяться, что бронированный — фургон. На Коулмана нападает странный ступор.  
Гордон что-то говорит сопровождающему, протягивает руку, забирает оружие. Риза все еще не отпускает оцепенение. А потом их всех швыряет друг на друга, взвизгивают шины и фургон больше не движется.  
Риз чувствует привкус крови: он прокусил губу.  
Комиссар выскакивает из фургона, следом полицейские вытаскивают Риза. На открытом пространстве он чувствует себя беззащитным, как моллюск без раковины. Коулман видит разбитый пикап и столкнувшиеся машины за ним, а потом — искореженную «Ламборджини» и разговаривающего с Гордоном Брюса Уэйна.  
В этот момент Уэйн встречает его взгляд — и маска миллиардера трескается и осыпается. Риз понимает, что вот это — настоящий Уэйн, и это едва ли не страшнее, чем слышать голос Джокера в прямом эфире.  
Риза отвозят в служебную квартиру. Гордон приказывает сидеть и не высовываться, но в этом нет нужды. Когда за комиссаром с грохотом хлопает дверь, Риз медленно, как слепой, входит в комнату и включает допотопный телевизор. По всем каналам — экстренные выпуски новостей.  
Повсюду в квартире сантиметровый слой пыли, в застоявшемся воздухе Коулману не хватает кислорода.  
Риз думает, что же он натворил. Почему не увидел и не понял вовремя. Пошел на поводу у своей эйфории.  
Спустя двадцать минут он слышит отдаленный взрыв. Никогда раньше он не слышал взрывов — этот первый. В телевизоре — бегущая строка: «Центральный госпиталь Готэма».  
Он не замечает, как падает на колени. Боль разъедает изнутри, перехватывает горло так, что невозможно дышать.  
Он. Хотел. Как лучше.  
Он. Не хотел. Такого.  
В ушах шумит, его тошнит и, скукожившись на пыльном ковре, Коулман плачет, — кажется, в первый раз за последние десять лет.

* * *

Те дни — всего месяц назад, если верить календарю, целую вечность по внутреннему ощущению — спрессовались для Риза в ирреально яркие картинки. Мститель в маске, злодей в гриме, Готэм, ставший после похорон Дента словно еще темнее, как будто такое было возможно…  
Впервые за многие годы Риз высыпается, высыпается по-настоящему. И впервые за многие годы ему снова снятся сны, порой обычные, сны-воспоминания, сны-тревоги, но часто — кошмары. Однако даже их Риз воспринимает с облегчением.  
Он словно выздоравливает после долгой болезни. Впервые много бродит по готэмским улицам, чувствует, как его глаза буквально отдыхают на зелени городских парков. Прислушивается к сигналам машин, музыке в магазинах и кафе, этому общему постоянному городскому шуму.  
Уведомление об увольнении из «Эрнст энд Эллис» — по всем правилам, в строгом согласии с контрактом — он получил через три дня после всего случившегося и выкинул его вместе с рекламными проспектами и прочим хламом.  
Звонок из полицейского департамента вызывает в нем разве что легкое любопытство, но Коулман не хочет доставлять комиссару Гордону неприятностей и потому заходит в комиссариат в тот же день.  
Здесь шумно, пахнет бумагами и растворимым кофе.  
— Так вы можете назвать имя мстителя? — спрашивает его Гордон.  
Риз смотрит в глаза Гордону и думает, что комиссар отрекся от Уэйна. Что Уэйн пересек черту и стал для Готэма не меньшей опасностью, чем был Джокер. «Наверняка не меньшей», — думает Риз.  
И еще он думает, что никто не видел Бэтмена с той ночи. И что Уэйн не появлялся в светской хронике с тех же пор. И что жизнь всегда сложнее, чем ему представлялось все это время, а уж в этом городе и подавно — слишком сложно различить, где добро и где зло.  
Риз думает, что меньше чем через сутки Уэйн, буквально подставившийся под удар ради него, человека, который хотел сдать его Джокеру, Уэйн, никогда не убивавший до сих пор, убил пять человек, взял в заложники сына Гордона…  
Это цепляет Риза. Потому что такое не прощают. Никому, даже Бэтмену.  
Но Гордон сейчас сломлен. В нем нет и следа той кипучей энергии, которую Риз запомнил по выпускам новостей или тому злосчастному дню, когда комиссар выводил его из телестудии. Гордон гладко выбрит, но у него тусклый взгляд, круги под глазами и плохо выглаженная рубашка. А его голос, при всей правильности произносимых слов, слишком равнодушен. Так не пытаются найти похитителя своего сына.  
Риз зажмуривается. Он наделал уже столько ошибок и теперь думает, что не может сделать еще одну. И что закон требует от него одного, но сердце и разум — другого.  
Коулману кажется, что он понимает, почему Уэйн стал мстителем.  
И, облизнув пересохшие губы, он говорит:  
— Простите, комиссар. Я… я ошибся и ввел в заблуждение жителей Готэма.  
Гордон вскидывает на него взгляд и пристально смотрит в лицо Риза. И неожиданно протягивает ему руку:  
— Что ж. Спасибо за честность.  
У комиссара твердое и жесткое рукопожатие.  
Риз выходит на улицу, залитую солнцем, — теперь ему совсем некуда спешить. Садится в близлежащей забегаловке, берет кофе, тот предсказуемо оказывается дрянным, но это не раздражает и не злит. И Риз разглядывает спешащих по улице людей. Прошло двое «белых воротничков» в дорогих костюмах — видимо, адвокаты, спешащие в комиссариат. На углу бурно спорят подростки, размахивая руками, — их обходят прохожие. Гуляет молодая женщина с ребенком. Риз не знает, почему из всей толпы его привлекают именно эти люди. На улице их множество, разных, занятых повседневными делами. Живущих обычной нормальной жизнью.  
Он продолжает прислушиваться к себе. Он думает, что не знает, прав ли он или нет. И что, кажется, так будет всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но впервые его это не пугает: он чувствует себя слишком живым сейчас, чтобы бояться.  
Ему нужно найти работу. И, может быть, переехать из Готэма куда-нибудь на юг. «Хватит с меня зимы», — думает Риз.  
А потом краем уха слышит разговор за соседним столиком. До него долетают поначалу только обрывки, но он улавливает знакомые термины и против воли прислушивается.  
— Ты не договоришься, — убежденно говорит старший из собеседников. — Вышибут твоего пекаря к чертовой матери. Ну подумай, против кого ты лезешь. Где ты, а где «Инди Хотелз» — если им нужна эта площадка, они ее получат. Пусть берет компенсацию и будет счастлив.  
— Он не будет счастлив, — говорит младший. Говорит спокойно, уверенно, и Риз почти физически чувствует, как эта уверенность отзывается в нем самом.  
Тому, прежнему Коулману Ризу, никогда бы и в голову не пришло вмешаться. Но сейчас все представляется простым и ясным, и потому он встает со своего места и подходит к говорящим:  
— Простите за вмешательство, я случайно услышал ваш разговор. Скажите, а в свете решения по делу «Джеймсон против Вертиго Инкорпорейтед» разве ваш клиент не вправе требовать экспертизы?  
Младший юрист оценивающе смотрит на него:  
— Корпоративный юрист? Из своры «Инди Хотелз»?  
Риз легко улыбается:  
— Нет. Меня зовут Коулман Риз, я работал на нью-йоркскую «Эрнст энд Эллис». Меня уволили с месяц назад.  
— И что, ищете работу? — спрашивает насмешливо старший.  
Риз открывает рот, чтобы ответить отрицательно — где бы ни работали эти двое, слишком очевидно, что это не его уровень. Не его уровень компенсации, не его уровень опыта — зачем мелкой фирме юрист с опытом слияний и поглощений международных компаний? Это очень, очень глупая и странная идея.  
За всю карьеру у Риза было множество собеседований — в стильных дизайнерских офисах и в не менее стильных ресторанах, но никогда — в шумной уличной забегаловке с отвратительным кофе.  
Риз ставит свой стакан на стол и садится, не дожидаясь приглашения:  
— А знаете, кажется, действительно ищу.  
Младший смотрит на него задумчиво, обменивается взглядом со старшим напарником. Тот пожимает плечами:  
— Если это уловка «Даймн энд Куперс», мы вас засудим.  
Риз знает «Даймн энд Куперс», как раз они — его уровень и компенсации, и опыта.  
И чувствует странный азарт, такой, какого не испытывал с первых курсов университета.  
— Испытательный срок на одно дело. Если мы подойдем друг другу, условия контракта обговорим отдельно, — говорит младший.  
Его рукопожатие такое же твердое и жесткое, как у комиссара Гордона.  
Риз думает, что никогда не поздно начать возвращать свою жизнь.


End file.
